A Twist to Every Story
by Kneazle
Summary: Relena's been betrayed by every pilot she called a friend... but one. Can he help her learn to trust again... and fall in love in the meantime? 3R chp 2 [ABANDONED]
1. Part One: Forgiven, but not Forgotten

A Twist to Every Story

Kneazle 

AN: Very deep, dark and agonizing. Maybe you should have some Kleenex with you. You'll need it at the end. Trust me on this. Get the Kleenex. NOW.

AN2: Oh my God. I just found this. I wrote this… like… a year ago. So, tell me what you all think?? Thanks!!

 _Song lyrics      "Speech"__             thought            //sounds//__            ***emphasize*          **__            **Flashbacks**_

The Fan fiction association of North America rates this story 'R' for violence, mild language, and adult situations. Translated in Español on channel 109. 

**-**

I can hardly believe that I'm writing this. Really, me, write something down other than my signature. How strange… anyway… I've always wondered, when you're in the middle of a crisis, or anything really, do you ever notice that there's an obvious beginning, middle and end? I've never really thought about it until now. 

It started innocently enough, as one little mishap with Heero that lead to a huge chain of events. Heero was the beginning. The beginning of my troubles…

**-**

The room was a bleak gray, reflecting that of the young woman's heart. She had one delicate hand placed on the glass door pane, her tears matching that of the rain, which cascaded down the pane. Her body heat made a mark on the door, creating a handprint. But it was smudged away quickly by an angered and sad sleeve. 

Tearless sobs engulfed the woman as she crumpled to the floor, still facing the door's pane. A steady beat of pliter-platter was heard over her sobs. They were heart wrenching, agonizing sobs that would break even the Devil's heart.  

All alone staring out watching her life going by  
When her days are gray and her nights are black  
Different shades of mundane  
And the one eyed furry toy that lays upon the bed  
Has often heard her cries  
And heard her whisper out name long forgiven, but not forgotten

The young woman sweeps her gaze once her sobs calmed down around her room, anything that reminded her of him…God, she didn't want to think about that right now. Her eyes rested on the furry toy on her bed, that only now had one eye. The other was clawed out not so long ago out of her rage.

"Why?" She murmured, ever-so-calmly before screaming. "WHY?? WHY DID I HAVE TO GO DO THAT?!!?"

No one heard her scream, her own room was well soundproofed and also, no one was home. The Vice-Foreign Minister lived alone. Lived alone in a large, dreary mansion. Her life was lonely; her love had just left her anyway…

She choked back another sob, endless sobs that would come daily at night now, now that he was gone…

"Oh, my Heero…why did you do that? Why did you?" She asked quietly, her voice hoarse. Sniffing, she crawled around her fluffy rose-coloured carpet to her desk where a Kleenex box waited for her. Blowing her nose loudly, that somewhat reassured her. 

You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're not forgotten

Relena smiled slightly, a sad smile, which broke anyone's heart. She sighed, a shuddering, long sigh. She then raised her head to stare at her ceiling, as she recalled the night before, the cause of her suffering.

**_Relena lay in bed, facing her beloved. Heero lay beside her, stroking her honey-coloured hair and murmuring sweet nothings in Relena's ear as he held her close. _**

**_Both were exhausted after what had happened a few hours ago, and neither wanted to say something that could break the mood. _**

**_Relena slowly drifted into a light sleep, she was far too alert to sleep. Closing her eyes, she evened out her breath to try to fall asleep, wrapping her arms around Heero's waist to ensure dreams and not nightmares. After only what seemed like a few minutes, Heero de-tangled himself from her grasp and slipped easily out of the bed, gathering his clothes along the way. _**

**_He reached for her vidphone and dialed in a number. Relena listened to the conversation, confused thoughts racing through her head. _**

**_"Heero, are you ready?" a manly voice asked from the phone._**

**_"Sir…"_**

**_"Have you finished your objective then? The Peacecraft girl knows nothing except your endless love for her?"_**

**_"I've done what I was asked, I screwed her and made her believe something that's a lie. My job was to get her trust to steal the files on her brother from the office and I succeeded. Am I to report to Oz now?" Heero's voice called._**

**_Relena bit her lip in anger. How dare he use her, like some common whore on the streets? She nearly refrained from calling out, but as soon as she heard him say "Mission Accepted." She blurted out, "how dare you!"_**

**_Heero whirled around, ash-pale face, and stuttered before catching himself, "H-how much did you hear?"_**

**_"Enough," Relena answered coolly. _**

**_"I see. I'm glad you thought my conversation was open to you now."_**

**_"Don't fuck with me, Heero Yuy!" Relena cried out, her eyes narrowed. _**

**_"I thought I already did, Relena," Heero retorted calmly back._**

**_Relena's lower lip began to bleed, as she was biting it so hard. She screamed out in rage and shouted, "How could you use me? You're even going against your friends by joining Oz! Do you not care that you once fought against them and won?"_**

**_"They are stronger now, without our Gundams we can't do a damn thing, Ms. Peacecraft," Heero answered coolly, his monotone voice adding to the deadly glare he was giving her. _**

**_"Don't pull the 'Ms. Peacecraft' shit on me, Yuy! I have a name so Goddamn use it!" Relena hollered. "I want an explanation, and I want it now! H-How could you do that?"_**

**_Heero said nothing but placed on his jacket. Slowly, he turned and asked, "do you really want to know, Relena?"_**

**_Relena nodded curtly, anger still bubbling within her; Heero walked up to her like a panther stalking its prey before he lean d in close to her._**

**_"It's a job that I get paid for," he whispered, then locked lips with her greedily, before she pushed him away with an "ugh!"._**

**_He then smirked and walked out of her room. _**

**_She never saw him again, and heard from Lady Une he had left Preventers the very next day. No one knew where Heero Yuy went. But Relena knew._**

_A bleeding heart torn apart left on an icy grave  
In their room where they once lay face to face  
Nothing could get in the way  
But now the memories of a man are haunting her days  
And the craving never fades  
She's still dreaming of a man long forgiven, not forgotten_

Relena sighed, her sobs all gone and only her broken heart left. Her eyes fell onto the pile of Kleenex that was on the floor next to her. It was nearly up to her knees, as she had used three boxes. For once, she cracked a smile and began to chuckle. It then escalated into a bubbly laughter into a full sidesplitting laugh. 

Relena slowly wound down, and glanced at the clock on her dresser. _Only three am. Not very late. I'll catch some sleep. Maybe I'll deal with this in the morning. She picked up her letter-opener and stared at its cool edge for a while before setting it down on her bedside, as she crawled under the covers and fell into a deep slumber. _

You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're forgiven, not forgotten  
You're not forgotten  
Still alone staring on, wishing her life goodbye  
As she goes searching for the man long forgiven, not forgotten

**-**

Quatre rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly; this endless paperwork was getting to him now, and with the latest amount to deal with. He groaned and leaned back in his chair, a hand draped over his beautiful green-blue eyes. 

It had all started a month ago with the problem Dorothy aroused. She had gotten a call from Lady Une, who said one of her cousin's aunts' was on her deathbed and requested Duke Dermilles to show up. When Dorothy had asked Lady Une to tell the lady that her Grandfather was dead, Lady Une declared Dorothy should go. So Dorothy left the next day, but not without a fight.

**_ "Dorothy, you're suppose to be my fiancée, are you just going to get up and leave me?" Quatre asked, visibly shaken in anger that she would do such a thing. _**

**_Dorothy sighed. "Dear Mister Quatre," she began, a cool smile on her lips, "I must do this or Lady Une will be at my throat."_**

**_"Aren't you afraid that I'll be breathing down your neck?" Quatre asked, taking a sip of his tea. "Or at least let me escort you there!"_**

**_"NO!" Dorothy suddenly cried out, turning in surprise. Quatre's eyes widened, and Dorothy quickly regained her posture. "No…what I mean, is that I need to do this alone. I want to learn about my past, Quatre. I know nothing as my Grandfather said nothing to me about it before I was nine."_**

**_Quatre's eyes softened, but the hardness was still there with determination. "Dorothy…can't you do that with me? Here?"_**

**_"I think it would be best to find out from my Aunt."_**

**_"Your second cousin's Aunt, Dorothy," Quatre corrected. _**

**_"Whatever," Dorothy snarled, snapping shut her suitcase. "Do you need to correct my every mistake, Mister Winner?"_**

**_"No, Dorothy, but I am worried about you, and I'd wish to spend some alone time with you." Quatre sighed, wishing she'd give up._**

**_"Well, you can take your worries and concerns and shove it up your ass, Mr. Winner, because I'm leaving and not coming back!" Dorothy declared, throwing at him the engagement ring he so carefully chose out._**

**_The door snapped shut with a //bang// as the cool L4 wind flitted into the foyer, leaving Quatre standing there, his shoulders hunched. _**

**_"Why…?" he finally asked in a small voice. _**

And after Dorothy left, he received no calls, postcards, or anything. She had simply disappeared from his life, leaving no trace, like the good little spy she was to be. 

            Quatre sighed again and stood from his chair. He left his office and walked into the comfy hall and finally to his bedroom, where he lay on his king sized bed. The other problem was Heero left Preventers and disappeared. Lady Une had declared he had no missions, so up-and-at-ing it was not an option for him. She thought of asking Relena where he was, but she told her that she had no idea. 

Quatre had been in the room with the other pilots at the time Lady Une called Relena, and Relena had looked a little strange to him. When Heero's voice was mention, she didn't light up like she usually did when she heard his name, no, this time she looked happy, yet insane happy. Quatre shuddered. That was a freaky look. She had spoken in a nice, polite tone, sweet as she said he wasn't there or had been around lately. 

Once Lady Une was about to end the transmission, Relena asked, "Have you heard of a new Oz lately, Miss Une?" 

Baffled, Lady Une stuttered, "there have been some rumors, but nothing you should concern yourself with, Ms. Peacecraft."

"Of course," Relena replied, but Quatre and the other pilots noted the grin she had on her face when she hung up — an evil grin that just didn't fit with her tranquil façade. 

**-**

When Relena opened her eyes a crack, the sunlight of an after-storm hit her full blast, making her roll over with a groan. Unwilling to open her eyes, which felt like parched eggs; she stumbled blindly out of bed and into her dark bathroom. 

Fumbling for a moment to find the switch, the bathroom was finally illuminated in white light, bouncing off the gleaming countertops, Jacuzzi and bathtub. She quickly turned on the taps to the sink and splashed her face with cold water. 

Finally opening her eyes at the shock, she saw what she looked like. _God, I look dead. She giggled. __Well, I could be a little later today…that letter opener seems to be calling my name. She took a towel from the rack, wiping her face clean and left the bathroom. Finding something un Relena-like in her closet, she finally chose a light purple sweater, and tight-fitting black jeans. Accenting her outfit off was her hiking boots. _

"Perfect," she murmured, giving herself a ponytail as she took our her two intertwining braids and clasp it up on her head with a claw to give her the hair falling over the top of her head look. 

She perfected her make-up before heading out of her mansion and to New Port City to find a dinky café where she could have a nice breakfast and blow off her meetings — she would have Paygen call the delegates and tell them she was heartbroken after her boyfriends' disappearance. 

She bounced down the marble stairs that were in front of her room, spotting Paygen watering one of her tropical plants. She smelt its fragrance from the stairs and wondered why everything was so happy when her heart felt so bad?

As she passed him on her way through the living room to reach her front foyer, her heart leaped into her throat. He stood off to one side, holding a photograph of them, a wistful look on his face. He didn't hear Relena come in. She wondered why he would come, and after last night, how dare he show himself to her again!

His scent reached her nostrils, his tank top showing off his well-toned muscles, Relena felt her heart quicken. 

"Who the hell do you think you are, coming back here?" Relena spat, suddenly, making her and him jump. He dropped the photograph, and when it hit the ground, the frame smashed, the glass breaking.  

You're only just a dreamboat  
Sailing in my head  
You swim my secret oceans  
Of coral blue and red  
Your smell is incense burning  
Your touch is silken yet  
It reaches through my skin  
And moving from within  
It clutches at my breast

"I once said the day that picture frame breaks would be the day our love is over. There's your omen, Heero," Relena said softly, her eyes on the photo. 

"Yeah, I guess our love is over," Heero repeated. 

"We never had a love to begin with," Relena snarled venomously. "Get out of my house. I don't want to see you here anymore, and if I do see you, I'll call Preventers."

"Like you would," he smirked. 

"Take the chance. Lady Une knows about the new Oz. I suggest you lay low. You never know when I could call her up and tell her that you've been here the whole time," Relena replied coolly. "Now if you excuse me, there's the door now leave." She pointed to her foyer door, and waited for him to move. When he did, she followed him to the door, holding it open with grace, and waited impatiently for him to step outside. 

"It's a shame really," he finally spoke in a tight voice, "that I had to screw you for a job. But it was a good screw. Too bad that it couldn't be on normal terms."

"Get the hell out," Relena said through clenched teeth, "And I hope you find some whore to take liking to you, because it sure as hell won't be me!" Once Heero was outside an inch, Relena slammed the door shut into his startled face.

 Once the door was shut, Relena had a queasy feeling in her stomach. _Have I done the right thing? She asked herself, clutching the ends of a near-by table. Her socked foot slipped on the smooth tile as she fell to the ground with a //thump//.   _

_But it's only when I sleep  
See you in my dreams  
You got me spinning round and round  
Turning upside-down  
But I only hear you breathe   
  
_

_And when I wake from slumber  
Your shadow's disappear  
Your breath is just a sea mist  
Surrounding my body  
I'm workin' through the daytime  
But when it's time to rest  
I'm lying in my bed  
Listening to my breath  
Falling from the edge_

Relena took a deep breath before helping herself up. Paygen entered once she had straightened and had placed on her light spring jacket. 

"Miss Relena, are you okay? I heard a thump and came as fast as I could," the old man looked around and asked in his raspy, kind voice, "where is Mister Yuy? I saw him in, but has he left?"

"Yes, Paygen," Relena answered, smoothing out her windbreaker. "Gone for good. If you see him on this property, call Preventers and tell them I'm being harassed by someone who won't take 'no' for an answer."

 "Y—Yes Miss," Paygen rambled, a confused look on his face. Relena then gave him a curt nod as she left the mansion and began a brisk walk down the gravel road and finally to the old country lane that lead into the city. A nice jog would do her good. 

She smiled as she heard the birds chirp in the distance, welcoming the summer that was on its way. She looked up through the meshed branches, watching the sun shine through the openings between the leaves, a scene of perfect serenity. 

Up to the sky  
Where angels fly  
I'll never die  
Hawaiian High  
In bed I lie  
No need to cry  
My sleeping cry  
Hawaiian High  
It's reaching through my skin

Relena continued her walk, a sad smile on her face as she walked through a little down outside New Port City, finally leading into the large city that was at least a good half a mile from her home. She thought: 

_He's gone. Finally. It's over._

**-**

Trowa Barton straightened up from his bow and nodded to the crowd that was before him and his sister as they posed for their applause. This act had gone fairly well, Catherine threw six knives at him and not one nicked him. But a few were a little to close for comfort. He chuckled at the thought, Catherine throwing him a curious glance from the sidelines where they retreated.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Grabbing two water bottles form one of the other clowns, she handed one to Trowa and took a swing from the other one once unscrewing the cap. 

"Just thinking."

"About what? Or more precisely, _who?" Catherine smiled, her bushy brown hair bobbing as she leaned in. "Is it that Midii girl from long ago? Or is it a friend?"_

"Cathy," Trowa warned, rolling his eyes. "I don't see Midii, the last I saw her was when we were ten. And besides, she's a spy, she won't show herself."

"Sure she won't, Trowa," Catherine grinned now, "she sure won't. But you'll introduce her to me when she does, right?" She began walking away. Once far enough, she called out, "invite me to the wedding!"

"CATHERINE!" Trowa's angry voice echoed throughout the backstage of the tent. He sighed once she was out of eye range. He headed to their shared trailer, and once inside quickly found a clean yellow tank and pair of tight jeans (^__^) to wear. Once he had changed of his clown costume, he decided to walk around the forest they were in; he could take care of himself. It was Cathy he worried about. 

And lately Quatre, Heero and Relena were also on his mind. Quatre had called him to tell that Dorothy had broken off the engagement, and there would be no more wedding. So he was worried about his best friend, he vowed once on L4 he would stop by his little Arabian's home. 

Heero was also on his mind ever since Lady Une informed the pilots he was gone, missing, vanished. He suspected it was nothing until he heard from Relena that he wasn't at her place. But he was sure he was — Heero was finally showing interest in Relena in the past few months, getting closer to her than all the other pilots. 

And then Relena was on his mind. He was worried for the Minister's well being, being away from Heero was something she didn't take likely. So he monitored the news regularly, and jumped every time the vidphone rang. He wanted to protect her — just like he was sure the others did, but did not vocalize it.

Shaking is head; he let his feet carry him to a near-by stream. Everyone was having problems lately. Luckily, WuFei hadn't called yet to say Sally was leaving him — Trowa himself knew that the Chinese man couldn't bear his wife to leave. 

After a few more hours Trowa left the stream and walked slowly back to the tent. Once there, he spotted Catherine right away, carrying a bucket with food to the lions' cages. Trowa walked up and gladly took it off her and feed the lions himself, he wondered what was going to happen next. He just knew that it was something. Something big. 

**-**

Relena turned the corner of the street and spotted a nice, dinky café, exactly like the one she wanted to eat in for a change. It stood in the corner of the street, ivy vines growing from the garden in front of the shop and up the building. The building itself was small and old, but all the while home-y looking. 

Relena pushed open the door, a tiny //ring// above her head made her look up and see a small bell hanging over the door, announcing a new customer. She smiled slightly. _What an idea. _

She found herself a vacant booth near the back facing the door, so she could see the whole café. Light came from the kitchen, spilling over the bar there, and to the booths that lined the walls in the small square-shaped café. 

"What will you have, Sugar?" a young lady, Relena's age, came up with an apron and pad asked. 

"Oh! Um…coffee and maybe two cinnamon buns?" Relena asked politely. "Thanks."

"Great. No problem," she smiled, and then walked away. 

_So this is what it's like to be a normal teenager, having no one come rushing up to the Minister, Relena thought, smiling a bit wider now. She watched people in the near empty café, and saw one man left his newspaper on the booth seat. _

"Sir, your newspaper!" Relena said, pointing to it. 

He laughed, smoothing out his business suit, "I don't need it anymore. You can take it." 

"Thanks!" Relena replied, picking it up and bringing it back to her booth, the same time the waitress brought her, her food. 

"Here you go," she smiled. "I'm Lindsay, by the way. Anything else you need, refills, more buns, call my name."

"Thanks. I'm Rel"— Relena caught herself in time and smiled. "Rel Dary."

"Nice to meet you." Lindsay smiled, slipping into the seat across Relena. "Have you heard the latest news?"

"What news?" Relena frowned, she was sure she heard all the stock market exchange, the weather, the news…

"Relena Peacecraft is missing! Her butler called the delegates to cancel her meetings, and when they didn't believe him, they showed up at her place!" Lindsay whispered excitedly.

_Oh dear, poor Paygen, Relena thought, biting her lower lip. "What happened then? I didn't hear anything!"_

"It's all on page ten!" Lindsay exclaimed, pointing to the newspaper. She flipped it open and the headline: Relena Peacecraft, princess and vice foreign minister missing! Jumped out at Relena. Confused how they ever got that idea, Relena went on reading:

**_This morning, the home of Ms. Relena Peacecraft was searched, when the police came up with the verdict, Relena Peacecraft is missing! How she ran away or was kidnapped is no clue, but her butler says, "Miss Relena simply went out of a walk. Why cannot you believe that?"_**

**_Somehow, this reporter doesn't believe so. I personally believe Miss Relena Peacecraft was under too much pressure of the current new Oz that is being formed under the name of "His Excellency" the deceased Treize Khushrenada. However, when I confronted his daughter, who tried to also take over the ESUN a while back, she said, "I have no idea they were forming a new Oz! They could at least have told _****me_ I'm the daughter of Treize Khushrenada! It must be someone new, I have no siblings and no living relatives except my God-mother, Miss Anne Une."_**

**_So who is telling the truth? No one, in my ideas. _**

The rest of the article was about Relena's current project and paper signings. "Oh dear." 

"Yeah, but isn't it exciting? I don't think she ran away anyway. She loves her people too much to disown them." Lindsay said. She flicked some of her blonde-red hair behind her shoulder and winked at Relena, her green eyes sparkling. "What about those pilots? Aren't they hotties?"

Puzzled, Relena's eyes went wide and Lindsay flipped the page over which showed a picture of the pilots and her and the girls having a pool party in Relena's spacious backyard. 

"My God…" she trailed off and Lindsay mistook it as she thought they were cute too. _How on Earth did they get this picture? My backyard…they had to be there the whole time!_

"Yeah I know…did you hear that Heero Yuy disappeared? And rumor has it he was engaged to Relena, and left because she was cheating on him with Duo Maxwell! And Duo was cheating on his girlfriend, an ex-Oz girl with Relena **and a circus girl. Can you believe that?"**

"Nope," Relena replied, shaking her head. "Heero Yuy left because he's an ass who used the Princess and Duo is only her friend who is dating Hilde right now anyway, and Catherine is on L2 with her brother, Trowa perfecting their circus act." Relena said, tapping people on the page as she said their name.

Lindsay's eyes widened as she listened to Relena say all the pilots and girls whereabouts. "You speak like you know them!"

Relena smiled at the girl, stood, and left the correct change for the meal and a tip for Lindsay. As she walked to the door, Lindsay called out, "hey, Rel! Why don't we hang together some time? Where do you live? I'll stop by later today!"

"Sure," Relena said, turning in the doorway. "I live in the Peacecraft mansion. Thanks for the gossip, Lindsay. Now I have to correct the police and call Preventers. See ya." 

The door shut with a tinkle from the bell, leaving Lindsay staring in shock at the door where Relena Peacecraft had just stood.     **_    _**

**-**

Relena chuckled inwardly as she left the café, wondering if Lindsay would actually stop by later or not. Relena continued her brisk walk down the country lane when a sleek, silver Mercedes pulled up beside her. 

"Rel…hey Relena! Hop in!" a voice called out, and Relena turned to see Duo's head poking out the driver's window. "Need a lift?" He grinned, wriggling his black sunglasses up and down. 

"Sure," Relena replied, smiling slightly. She walked around the car and opened the passenger door, shutting it carefully not to get it caught in her purple sweater. 

"New look for you," Duo grinned. 

"Yeah," Relena replied, staring ahead, watching the scenery whip by as they speed down the lane. Duo had rock music blaring from the radio, but turned it down nervously. 

"Not talking much, are ya?" Duo licked his lips. "Is it because of Heero? I mean, I know you guys were…well, if you ever need to talk at all…"

"He was a user, Duo," Relena finally said, and Duo stopped talking to glance over at her. 

"Excuse me?"

"He used me. To get to files on Millardo." Relena's voice was filled with bitterness. 

_I haven't slept at all in days_

_It's been so long since we've talked_

_And I have been here many times_

_I just don't know what I'm doing wrong_

"WHAT?" Duo choked out, leaning forward to the steering wheel. "Are you kidding, 'Jousan?"

"No," now her voice was sad. "How could I have been so blind as not to see it? Oh, Duo…it was horrible!"

Duo pulled over to the side of the road with a grim expression, and unbuckled his seat belt. Relena was now tearing, sobs escaping every now and then. Duo scooted a bit over and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her a bit back and forth. 

"Calm down, it's okay, he can't hurt you now," Duo whispered, hoping to comfort her. She sobbed into his button-up shirt, getting it all wet, but after a bit, she sniffed and calmed down. Duo still held her, both their eyes closed, still rocking in silence. 

_What can I do to make you love me?_

_What can I do to make you care?_

_What can I say to make you feel this?_

_What can I do to get you there?_

_There's only so much I can take_

_And I just got to let it go_

_And who knows I might feel better, yeah_

_If I don't try and I don't hope_

Relena was the first to open her eyes, and she looked up at Duo. He felt her move, and opened his eyes too. 

"Feeling better?" He asked quietly. A small, sad grin was on his face as he held her. Relena nodded and raised her eyebrows. 

"Uh…" she began, but he silenced her. 

"Hilde and I broke up, that's why I was heading to your place. Trowa and Catherine left the day before for L3. I decided to visit an old friend." Duo said softly, reading her thoughts.

 "Oh, Duo, I'm so sorry! I knew how much you cared about her! What happened?" Relena cried out. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she coaxed him into telling her.

Duo sighed. "Well, let's just say she got a little 'close and personal' with another Ozzie. Specifically, Heero. That's why I knew something was up when I saw them in my bed together…"

"Oh, Duo…" Relena said, then sniffed. "I feel so bad for you!" 

Nothing more was said for a bit before Duo smiled sadly. "Me too."

_No more waiting, no more, aching..._

_No more fighting, no more, trying..._

_Maybe there's nothing more to say_

_And in a funny way I'm calm_

_Because the power is not mine_

_I'm just going to let it fly_

Duo patted Relena's back as she hiccuped. "Mind tellin' me what Heero did to you?"

Relena shook her head and whispered hoarsely, "some other time…when I can talk about it."

Duo nodded and tilted Relena's head up to look him in the eye. "Relena." She fidgeted, looking everywhere but where he wanted her. 

"Relena, I'm not Heero," Duo whispered, calmly. Relena this time looked him in the eye and they leaned forward, their lips brushing before they truly locked lips, taking it up a level. They sat in the car, just kissing, not aware of anything else but the feelings they were having…

_What can I do to make you love me?_

_What can I do to make you care?_

_What can I say to make you feel this?_

_What can I do to get you there?_

_And love me... love me..._

**-**

Duo packed his things right away; he wasn't staying in this hellhole any longer with Hilde cheating on him, and with his own best friend who turned against him! Turned Ozzie! Damnnit!

**_ "Duo, you can't go, you just can't!" Hilde cried from the doorway as she watched him toss things into his suitcase, carelessly shoving them to make everything fit. _**

**_"Sure I can Hilde," he said in what would be a clam voice. "See, it's simple. You cheated on me with Heero, and now I leave. See?"_**

**_Hilde choked out a sob and stamped her foot on the ground. "I couldn't help it, Duo!"_**

**_"Couldn't help it?" Duo asked slowly, turning to face her. "What the hell is that, Hilde? Are you trying to make an excuse?"_**

**_             "Duo!" Hilde sniveled. "You knew I had a teeny crush on him and Trowa since I saw them both, and you know I'm a flirtatious girl…"_**

**_"Yeah, I know…you already slept with one." Duo grumbled. "Go on."_**

**_"And well…Heero said he knows he well…uh…" Hilde blushed here and trailed off._**

**_"He said what?" Duo sighed, exasperated. "Say it, Hilde if you want me to stay!"_**

**_"He said that he had a good fuck the other day and well…he said the girl loved it so he knew he was good, and offered me," Hilde said slowly, then speed up hastily, "but I knew I should've waited until I was married, I told you that anyway, but…"_**

**_"But what?!" Duo asked, slamming shut the suitcase. _**

**_"But he was so good…" Hilde whined. "Duo, you know you can't go, I'll…I'll make steak!"_**

**_"Forget it Hilde. Say hi to Heero for me. I'm leaving this colony and not coming back." Duo snarled, pushing past Hilde as he stomped down the stairs to their apartment and out the front door._**

**_He caught a shuttle to Earth that night and arrived at Preventers headquarters in the morning, got a duty patrol there and head out after talking to Lady Une to Relena's. _**

Duo yawned and stretched, bringing his arm down, only to feel something warm beside him. Tensing, his opened his eyes, and saw golden honey hair fanning out around the pillows and sheets. He relaxed, knowing it was just Relena, but in the corner of his mind, he was almost wishing that it was Hilde he saw and everything had been a dream. 

"We didn't do anything, right?" a tiny voice grumbled from underneath the covers, snuggled right up to him. 

"Not that I know of…but then again, we could also find out by doing it now," Duo teased, poking Relena's shoulder as she appeared. 

"Very funny, Mr. Maxwell." Relena grinned. "I need to get going…I have a meeting this morning I really don't want to go to. I wish I was a normal teenager…" She smacked her forehead. "Did anyone call?"

"Paygen said some girl dropped by, but the guards wouldn't let her in," Duo said, a confused look on his face. 

Relena groaned and began to crawl to the end of the bed, when Duo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. He nuzzled the back of her neck and asked, "mind tellin' me who you're going to see this early?"

"Duo, it's nearly eleven, and you call this early?" Relena laughed, playing with his long bangs, before she turned and kissed him quickly on the mouth before scooting out of the bed and his range. "My friend I met while I was out. You picked me up right after I left."

Duo pouted once Relena had left, but now he looked interested. "Friend, eh?"

"Yes, a _girl friend," Relena smiled, and disappeared into the bathroom. Sticking her head a bit out, she called, "head downstairs. I'm sure Pierre will have a large buffet breakfast ready for you!"_

Duo jumped up at the word 'food' and was out of the room before you knew it.

**-**

Relena knew that this "thing" with Duo wouldn't last. She was cool water, while he was hot fire. The two didn't mix, and even though he was good company, he wasn't the one for her. 

Sighing, Relena leaned against the closed door. She knew that soon she would see _him again. It was destiny. Destiny was there to make them stay together, through thick and thin. _

She quickly changed into Silver navy blue jeans and a tank top with a light sky blue knit top over it. She quickly brushed out her hair into tiny waves and applied her usual lipgloss and eyeshadow. She then bounced out the bathroom, searching for Duo. 

She reached the dinning room, where Duo had stacked two plates full of food. She was about to say a "good morning" when Paygen came in the room and announced, "Master Duo, you have a call. You may take it in the study, sir."

"Thank Paygen," Duo said, then winked at Relena. "Be right back."

"Very well sir," Paygen said curtly, and turned to show Duo to the study. Relena chuckled slightly and took some food onto her plate before sitting down to eat. 

Time passed. Duo didn't come back. Relena was beginning to feel edgy, so she left the dinning room and headed for the study, down the hall.

_What are you doing, Relena? You can't barge in and say, "Duo! I missed you! What was taking so long!" Yeah. Get serious. Relena scolded herself and paused in front of the door. She knocked, but heard no response. Pressing her ear against the door, she strained to hear something.  _

Curious, she heard voice but they made no sense to her. Silently and stealthily, she turned the handle and peeked in the room. Duo stood over by the desk, a little bit with his back to her, and she could see who was on the vidphone. 

The banging of Duo's hands on the desk made Relena jump, but she stayed silent. 

"Dammit, Heero! You love the damn girl, and yet you go out, screw mine, and then say you want my help? How the hell did you know I was here, anyway?" Duo snarled, leaning in to the screen. 

"I knew where you were because Hilde told me."

"Gee…how nice of her."

"Did you touch Relena?" Heero asked in his cold monotone.

"What do you think? That I'd go and have a one-night stand with her? Yeah, Heero, that's exactly what I did. **NO SHIT IDIOT! How can you not love that girl?" Duo cried out, pointing to the doorway without looking back to see Relena there.  ****_  _**

Relena brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her cry. _Did…did Duo use me too? To get something that Hilde couldn't give him?_

"Relena is the nicest person I know and you blow it with her. You finally made a mistake, Heero, but you can't admit to it. You shouldn't have called OZ from her house, one, and two, you told her your fucking mission! Whatever happened to, 'I destroy all obstacles in my way'? Are you getting soft?" Duo continued on, red with rage. 

"Duo, don't make me…" Heero trailed off, a warning tone in his voice. 

"Don't make you what? Come here and punch me like old times? Heero, we've grown up. I still can't believe you went back on your word to protect Relena. Leave us with your dirty job."

"I still protect her." Heero argued. "I still watch over her."

"By joining Oz?" Duo snorted. "Yeah right, Heero. Nice try."

Relena shifted the weight on one of her feet before she listened in some more.

"Duo, answer me this. _Did you touch Relena in any way? You didn't give a straight answer last time I asked. Now, tell me," Heero demanded. He narrowed his eyes when Duo didn't reply. _

"So I did. So what? Does that make a difference that you touched Hilde when you knew she was mine? You _God-damn ***KNEW**__* that I was going to propose to her too! What makes you any better than me if we both had a one-night stand?" Duo argued. He balled his fists, and slumped his shoulders. _

_I don't need an education   
I learnt all I need from you   
they've got me on some medication   
my point of balance was askew   
keeps my temperature from rising   
my blood is pumpking through my veins   
somebody get me out of here   
I'm tearing at myself   
nobody gives a damn about me   
or anybody else_

                 Relena's hand didn't muffle out her larger cry as she felt a sob coming up. _Another user…what am I? A slut in the Sank Kingdom who charges five bucks a night?_

Duo turned at the sound of her sob, and instantly his face softened. "Relena, I"—

            "Don't you 'Relena' me, Duo Maxwell! Here, I thought you were the one who understood me the best, and now…" Relena trailed off, glancing at the vidphone where Heero had a smirk on his face and was watching the whole thing. "You're no better than him!" 

Heero's smirk vanished and he now looked confused with a 'me? What did I do?' look on his face. 

"Thanks a lot, Duo. Make sure your stuff is packed by the time I get back — I want you out of my house by then!" Relena cried out between hiccups and sobs. She then turned and ran down the hall. 

_I seem to do lots of that nowadays, she thought before bursting through the front door, leaving it banging at its hinges. _

_I wear myself out in the morning   
you're asleep when I get home   
please don't call me self defending   
you know it cuts me to the bone   
though it's really not surprising   
I hold a force i can't contain   
somebody get me out of here   
I'm tearing at myself   
nobody gives a damn about me   
or anybody else_

Paygen said nothing as Relena ran out of the house again today, but sighed and called out pointedly to a stunned Duo and a concerned Heero, "I believe she means it, Sir…I'll get your things ready for you."

Duo nodded glumly, and whipped his head back at Heero. Glaring, he mouthed, "I will get my revenge another way", before he left the room, his hand casually flicking the 'off' button. 

**-**

 Relena ran out of the heavy oak doors and held one shaky hand to her face. She felt wetness soon on her hand, and she knew that she was crying; she hadn't noticed before. She continued running blindly wherever her feet took her.

 She soon realized that when she stopped to look around, she was in the middle of the forest that surrounded her home. 

 _Great, she thought, __lost in a forest... what am I suppose to do now? Hug a tree?_

 She laughed scornfully at her bad joke and then crumpled to the ground onto a flat riverbank nearby. She delicately traced a ring around its cool liquid, only hiccuping now. She narrowed her eyes in thought, and said nothing, did nothing. 

 It was only after a good few hours that she seriously considered that she didn't know her way back home. She ran in the forest blindly, and took many turns to avoid fallen logs and think bushes. She now glanced up, her honey-blonde hair sweeping off one shoulder and landing on the next. She brushed a bang out of her eyes and shivered. 

 "What am I going to do now?" She murmured, her teeth chattering against each other as she watched the sun set between the trees. "Best find some place warm for a night stay."

 She got up on wobbly legs, and looked around. A lone wolf howled in the distance, and Relena shivered more violently. Spotting an over-hanging rock formation, she crossed a small puddle of water to get to it, splashing the left pant leg up to her knee in muck. She swore softly and crouched down near a pile of leaves. She brushed them together into a small pillow and prayed that there weren't any hungry wolves or bears out tonight. 

 She closed her eyes, and yawned. Wrapping her arms tightly around her, she shivered a bit more but felt her body slowly give in to sleep. She yawned once more before darkness over-came her.

::Relena's dream::

**_ Relena was dressed in a beautiful opal gown, her hair wrapped up, piled onto her head. The dress itself was simple yet elegant enough for her. It hung straight from the waist-down, but the top was shaped perfectly for her curves and wrapped around her neck to hold it all in place. _**

**_ People around murmured about her beauty, but where was her Prince? Relena was searching, searching for an answer. She looked this way and that for someone. Relena wasn't sure whom. Finally, the dark shape of a crowd parted and their in the light was Heero, looking around for something or *someone*. _**

**_  Relena drew in a breath and approached him. "Heero." _**

**_ He turned to look at her and took her hand in his. He nodded and drew her close for a dance. A circle formed around them, shielding them from prying eyes and rants. "Relena…I think we should see other people."_**

_Now here you go again, you say you want your freedom_

_Well who am I to keep you down_

_It's only right that you should play the way you feel it_

_But listen carefully to the sound_

_Of your loneliness_

_Like a heartbeat drives you mad_

_In the stillness of remembering what you had_

And what you lost 

**_ Relena let nothing on her face change, but she looked up at him and whispered a heart-broken, "why?" _**

**_  "I've gotten word that there's a new threat to you. In order to protect you, I must stay on full guard. I cannot let my emotions get in my way, Relena," Heero said, looking down on her. He felt her stiffen. _**

**_ "Am I just a symbol of peace to you, Mr. Yuy?" Relena asked curtly, looking at his shirt tie. _**

**_ Heero winced slightly, not enough for a normal human to catch, but well enough for Duo and the other pilots to. "Relena…don't make this hard on me."_**

**_ "Thank of what you'll loose, Heero," Relena whispered into his ear as she broke away from him when the song ended. She felt the crowd push her back. Someone blocked her view of Heero, and she only remembered his last look of utter pain…and loneliness._**

_Yeah, thunder only happens when it's raining_

_Players only love you when they're playing_

_Yeah, women they will come and they will go_

_When the rain washes you clean you'll know, you'll know..._

**_Relena walked out to the balcony, and watched the stars twinkle in the distance. She could see storm clouds rolling in from the distance, and could faintly hear the thunder. She watched a small, single rose near her flutter in the wind. _**

**_"I know how you feel, little one," she muttered softly to it, leaning her elbows on the stone rail. She could hear in the background people laughing and talking gaily. She then tilted her head up and sighed, counting in her head down from five. Four, three, two, one…_**

_Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions_

_I keep my visions to myself_

_Well It's only me that wants to wrap around your dreams and_

_Have you any dreams you'd like to sell_

_Dreams of loneliness_

_Like a heartbeat drives you mad_

_In the stillness of remembering what you had_

_(Drives you mad,) and what you lost, (remember what you had)_

_Thunder only happens when it's raining_

_(Thunder only happens when it's...)_

_Players only love you when they're playing_

_(Players only love you when they're...)_

_Yeah, women they will come and they will go, (they will go...)_

_When the rain washes you clean you'll know..._

**_ "Relena."_**

**_ Bingo. Right on time._**

**_ "Yes Heero?" Relena asked, not facing him. She had a sickeningly sweet voice being used. _**

**_ "I'm…uh…I'm sorry for what I said back in there…I shouldn't have even told you about the new threat or breaking up with you." He replied in his monotone, but something was different...there was a trace of emotion in them. _**

**_ "Really? Well, isn't it a bit too late to take it back?" Relena asked cheerfully. _**

**_ "Yes, but…"_**

**_ "But what, Heero?" _**

**_ "I was hoping you'd forgive me. Relena, come back inside…it's going to rain soon, you'll catch your death," Heero scolded._**

**_ "For that I should go tag Duo…then I'd have caught my death then, wouldn't I have? No wait, he's really just like you…isn't he? Hmm…well, maybe I'll catch a hundred dollar bill instead, ne? I'll go see Quatre then," Relena snapped. She tossed her only loose piece of hair out of her face and stared ahead at the garden._**

**_ The thunder was getting louder, as the people inside were. _**

**_ "Relena…"_**

**_ "GET LOST HEERO!" Relena called over the thunder as it boomed above them, and the people in the ballroom screamed as a glass panel broke, crashing down to the marble floor. _**

  Relena woke up, gasping, and blinked as the forest was lit up. Thunder overhead crashed and made Relena jump. She looked around with wide-eyes and saw night creatures scurrying this was or into their burrows. 

 She also jumped up and ran (again) blindly somewhere, possibly deeper into the forest. She jumped every time thunder crashed, its booms intensifying every time. She gasped as her foot caught an up-rooted branch and she fell to the ground. 

 Crying out in pain, she could make out some twinkling lights in the distance. She narrowed her eyes, but the rain that poured down on her and her tears of pain muddled the picture. 

The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes and giving in to the darkness and pain. 

**-**

Well! That was Part One… ready for Part Two? Let me change it around and we'll see what we have, won't we?? ^_^


	2. Part Two: Hopelessly Addicted

A Twist to Every Story

Kneazle

AN: Very deep, dark and agonizing. Maybe you should have some Kleenex with you. You'll need it at the end. Trust me on this. Get the Kleenex. NOW. 

 _Song lyrics      "Speech"         __thought                        //sounds//          ***emphasize*   ******__Flashbacks_

The Fan fiction association of North America rates this story 'R' for violence, mild language, and adult situations. Translated in Español on channel 109. 

**-**

PART TWO

*~*

Now, I honestly didn't know where I was. I was in the middle of this huge mess, and it was all Heero's fault. It's always his fault, one way or another. I mean, why on Earth would he come back to me, after I knew he disappeared after the Eve Wars? How silly of me to be lured in by him. 

I guess you could say I was gullible. Well, I'm not anymore. At least, I don't think so. But that was beside the point. I am Relena Peacecraft; I _need to be there for the people. And if I'm not… I don't really want to get into that. But, just one day as a normal teenager like Lindsay would make my day…_

And there I was again, in the middle of a big, muddy, mess.

*~*

Bright. That was the first thing Relena knew -- how bright it was. She moaned and absentmindedly brought a hand to her forehead, but instead, she could barely lift it off the sheets. 

_Sheets?_ She wondered, and slowly, painfully, opened her eyes. 

"You're awake," a cheery, soft, voice said. The room blended together, and Relena blinked once more to straighten the picture. A woman with bushy brown hair and pale purple-gray eyes was looking over her. "How you feeling, Ms. Peacecraft?" 

"Horrible... thank you for taking care for me, but, I must be going," Relena stated, and tried to get up, but her body protested and she sank back into the pillows. "I don't even know who you are," Relena finally mumbled. 

The woman laughed. "Catherine Bloom, Ms. Peacecraft. You know my brother, Trowa." 

"Trowa?" Relena repeated. "And please... call me Relena, Ms. Bloom." 

"Catherine. Or Cathy," Catherine smiled, and placed a cool wet cloth on Relena's forehead. "Trowa went outside in the forest because a horse got loose. Instead, he found you with the horse near-by, grazing. He brought you back. You have a fever and you nearly got pneumonia." 

"Did I?" Relena asked, lazily, her eyelids becoming heavier. 

"Yes; sleep. You need your rest. I'll tell Trowa that you woke up and know where you are right now," Catherine hushed, and got off the bed. She walked away, and Relena closed her eyes once more. 

*~*

Trowa looked up at the sound of Catherine closing his bedroom door. 

"How is she?" He found himself asking. Catherine ran a hand through her bushy hair before sighing. 

"Okay, I guess. She's not that bad off... she just needs to sleep. I think ... I think that whatever happened with Heero has something to do with her stress. And something else, obviously. She's very pale and probably hasn't been sleeping too well lately." Catherine muttered, before heading into the tiny kitchen attached to the living area. She bustled about making some tea. "It's best if you not tell any of others that she's here right now -- wait until she's feeling better." 

Trowa nodded and gathered his jacket form a chair. "I'm heading out." 

"Be back for dinner!" He heard Catherine call out to him before the door swung shut behind him. So, she needs some rest, he thought, and glanced up. A cloud blotched out the sun, but a wind rustled the October leaves and the cloud parted. 

"I won't tell anyone, Cathy. I promise," Trowa murmured before walking away from the trailer and towards his truck.

*~*

It had nearly been a week since Relena had been found, and she was feeling much better. She had gotten up and walked around the trailer on her second day of staying with Trowa and Catherine, and finally on the last day, Catherine announced ("In best timing," she might add smugly) that the circus was moving closer to the Sank Kingdom's location (Relena had been found nearly a good hundred miles or so away from New Port City, as Trowa and Catherine's circus had been in Northern Sank Territory). Therefore, Relena could finally go home, without much as a cut or scrape. 

"Relena, we need to talk," Trowa said bluntly, as Catherine called cheerfully that she was heading into town to buy some groceries. 

"So I thought," Relena answered him, glancing down at his bed sheets. 

"Why were you out in the forest? So far away from your protection?" 

"Ran 'way," Relena mumbled. 

"Why?"

Silence. 

_Living without you   
I know all about you   
I have run you down into the ground   
spread disease about you over town_

Relena had a flash back of all the things that happened to her to make sort of impact on her life. First, it was when she was fifthteen and she met the Gundam pilots. Heero, threatening her, Duo joking, Trowa, silent, Quatre, bubbly with energy, and full-of-himself WuFei. 

_I used to adore you   
couldn't control you   
there was nothing that I wouldn't do   
to keep myself around and close to you   
  
_

Then it was when she was sixteen, when Mariemaia had taken her to Brussels. How she felt when she saw Heero's face on the huge screens before her; that rush, the power of feeling that he was finally going to do it — kill Relena Peacecraft. 

_Do you have an opinion?   
A mind of your own?   
I thought you were special   
I thought you should know   
but I've run out of patience   
I couldn't care less_

Then it was all the things in between point A (fifthteen year old Relena) to point B (sixteen) to point C (now). How she was worried about Heero, how he never showed himself when men tried to assassinate her at meetings and briefings, how he let the Preventer's actually do their job. It irked her badly. Every time, her fingers itching to go around his shoulders, shake him violently, and shout, "HEERO! Where were you?! They nearly got me!"

_Do you have an opinion?   
A mind of your own?   
I thought you were special   
I thought you should know   
but I've run out of patience   
run out of comments   
I'm tired of your violence   
I couldn't care less_

Then it was now, with Heero using her, Duo using her. What next? She thought. It can't get any worse, can it? 

"Ooh, darling, never say that, it only jinxes the rest to let ya know something _will happen." A voice scolded in her head. Relena sighed. _

"Duo…Heero…stress," was all Trowa heard as the rest was slurred. He nodded. 

"When you want to talk, you can call." He then got up and left the room, but as he had a hand resting on the door panel, Relena called out feebly, "Thank you… Trowa."

He turned around a bit, and nodded, but something flickered in his eyes. It was gone before Relena could identify it.  

*~*

When Catherine and Trowa dropped Relena off in the same small village outside the actual New Port City and Sank Kingdom territory, Relena's first thoughts were: _Go to the phone._

Finally locating one (which happened to be inside the café, she dimly noted), Relena dialled a special phone number for her brother to let him know she is alive, and yes, fine, no cuts Millardo, and that she would be home soon. 

After sighing and hanging up, Relena wandered to her now usual table in the back. Lindsay came up to her, sliding in, and demanded to know everything.

Relena grinned and took an immediate liking to this girl; something about her bossiness got to Relena, making her snaps and instantly grins. So, leaning forward and armed with at least a dozen cinnamon buns, Relena began to tell Lindsay all about her sickness and how Trowa came to her rescue. 

At the end, Lindsay breathed, "wow," and flashed a million-watt smile, "you've got the _coolest friends, Rel, I mean, and I doubt anyone I know would save me! They would leave me in the forest to rot!" She wrinkled her nose up in disgust. _

Relena laughed along with Lindsay, and then paid for her food, leaving for Sank Kingdom with a heavy heart. 

_What I wouldn't give just to be normal for one day, she thought, and jumped when a car honked at her. _

Stepping aside, she saw Quatre behind his black Mercedes. "Need a ride, Ms. Relena?"

"Sure," Relena grinned, and as she strapped herself in to the passenger seat, she chuckled, "you're the second one to offer."

Puzzled, Quatre looked over at Relena, and frowned. "You didn't go with them, did you?"

"Wish I hadn't," she muttered darkly, before smiling brightly again, "don't worry, Q-man, it was only Duo."

"No wonder, he's rubbing off on you already," Quatre muttered, staring ahead.

  
 *~*

Once Relena had been settled in to her mansion once more, and by strict orders of Millardo Peacecraft, and acquired a bowl of chicken noodle soup, did she question Quatre's sudden appearance. 

"So, Quatre," Relena began (sip, sip), "what brings you here?"

            "Um, well, Ms. Relena"—

            "Relena, Quatre, please, we're in no need of formalities if we're friends for nearly ten years, am I not mistaken?"

            "Yes, of course, Relena," Quatre choked. He inserted a finger down his tight, stiff-necked collar and pulled, letting some imaginary steam let loose. "Well, you see… Dorothy and I have called of the engagement."

 "You're kidding," said a flabbergasted Relena.

 "No, I'm afraid not… we — Er, this is hard to admit to," Quatre bit his lip, "well, it was over a simple argument, and we are no longer seeing each other as of what came up."

            "What came up, Quatre?" Relena asked gently, instantly regretting it.

            Quatre threw his hands up in the air, and nearly yelled, "Damn that woman!! All I said was that I wanted to help her with her family past, and what does she do? She blows up on me — ME! The only male in the most prodigious Winner corporation — and says, 'No, Quatre, I want to do this on my own'. Well, of course…"

            Relena absentmindedly nodded here and there, to act like she was listening. _Dear God, she thought, __first I'm a slut, then a prostitute, and now what am I? Quatre's shrink?_

_Ba ba ba ba   
__Cut my tongue out   
I've been caught out   
Like a giant juggernaut   
Happy hours   
Golden showers   
On a cruise to freak you out   
We could fly our helicopter   
Nothing left to talk about   
Entertain you   
Celebrate you   
I'll be back to bring you   
  
_

 She bit her lip as Quatre continued on now about her horrid style of clothes. Relena sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. Finally concluding in her head that this was what Quatre wanted to do all along, Relena wondered faintly when WuFei was going to come and start yelling at her about how "injustice" Sally was acting. 

 Relena then let herself wander in her own daydream, all thinking one thing, _when I grow up…_

_When I grow up   
I'll be stable   
When I grow up   
I'll turn the tables   
Trying hard to   
Fit among you   
Floating out to wonderland   
Unprotected   
Got 'em pregnant   
Damn the consequences_

  
             "…And so, I say, 'Dorothy, dear, can't you _at least pluck nicely for once and get rid of those horrible eyebrows of yours?' and she replies — oh, you'll like this Relena — she says…"_

            What exactly Dorothy said back to Quatre, Relena didn't know. All she knew was a Relena in her own little fantasy, where she was a knight in shinning armour, and Heero was a peasant, begging for her attention. She giggled, provoking a strange look from Quatre. Nonetheless, he took a breath and continued.

_When I grow up   
I'll be stable   
When I grow up   
I'll turn the tables   
Blood and blisters   
On my fingers   
Chaos rules when we're apart   
Watch my tempter   
I go mental   
I'll try to be gentle_

Paygen was suddenly at the door of the billiard room, and promptly said, "Master Quatre, your limo has just arrived, sir, it is waiting for you."

Quatre nodded to Paygen, and both he and Relena stood. Pausing for a minute, Quatre finally smiled and hugged Relena tightly. Not expecting this, Relena was caught off-guard. Her eyes widened, but then returned to normal once Quatre had left the embrace. 

"Ooh, thank you, Relena," he breathed, "You've been so kind. Ta!" He called, waving, as he got into his private limo. 

_Ta?_

*~*   
  


Trowa couldn't help but to feel edgy this close to Relena, and yet, do nothing about it. He knew somehow, someway, that Heero was out there, and he was planning to do something. Something, maybe with OZ, or maybe something to the world's beloved Dove of Peace. _His Dove of Peace._

Stopping short of his walk to the lion's cage, he let the bucket drop with a clatter. _His Dove of Peace? Where had that come from? Trowa thought, eyes wide. _

"Hey, Trowa!" Catherine called. 

"Yeah, sis?" Trowa called back, after clearing his throat. 

"You done? The horse's cage needs mopping!" She called back, leaning out the boss's trailer window. 

"I'll do it right away, when's the show?" He called back. 

"Some time around eight tonight, get ready for a sold-out show!" Catherine called back, winking.

"Great," Trowa muttered, but for some strange reason, his voice sounded strangled. 

*~*   
  


Relena fell asleep instantly when her head hit the fluffiest pillow she could find. Her dream, she recalled later, was that of the weirdest insanity she could have thoughts up, but it scared her and humoured her at the same time.

::Relena's dream::

****

**_Relena was in limbo, surrounded by grey nothingness. The floor was only of the sleekest black, and Relena was perched on it, looking around, and licking her lips nervously. _**

**_Suddenly, voice sprang up around her. Heero suddenly appeared as if an artist who was erasing him was going backwards, and un-erasing him. _**

**_ "Heero?" Relena asked timidly. _**

**_ Heero turned around, wearing a blue plaid shirt over a green tank top, and black slacks. "Relena, what are you doing here?" He asked in his monotone._**

**_ "Er— I can ask you the same thing," she replied nervously. Was Heero really here? __She wondered. _**

**_ "Well, still," he huffed. "Where is Hans and Jay? Shouldn't those two bodyguards be around you all the time?"_**

**_ "I doubt they would be in my dreams, Heero," Relena answered back smoothly. Obviously this dream was the one she could slightly control._**

**_ "This is a dream?"_**

**_ "No, it's limbo… yes, it's a dream!" Relena snapped. "Now, how do I wake myself up?"_**

**_Heero sighed and looked around the nothingness, before he began shyly, "Relena… about that fight we had, y'know, when I slept with Hilde…"_**

**_ "Wait a sec, why would you be trying to make up with me? I want nothing to do with you!" Relena spun around, suddenly stopping her mutterings of waking herself up. _**

**_            "You don't?" His face fell._**

**This is so NOT the Heero I know,_ Relena thought, wrinkling her brow. This is the Heero I want his to be… oh dear…___**

**_            Relena gulped and then looked around. "Well, talking about it won't be that bad, I suppose."_**

**_            Heero looked up, happily, and they sat Indian-style on the ground. "Well, you see, Relena… I… well, um…"_**

_I would die for you _

_I would die for you _

_I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine_

**_            "You what, Heero?" Relena asked._**

**_             "Relena, darling, I'm sorry for what I did, and I would love to have you back in my arms — my life, make no mistake! I love you every breath I take, and I want to be with you, protecting you—"_**

**_ "Enough of the dramatics, Yuy, and spit it out," Relena sighed. _**

**_"Would you marry me, Relena darling?" Heero asked, such hope written on his face as it shone. _**

**_ "Um, Heero?" Relena asked, "You forgot the ring."_**

**_ "I have it right here, Ms. Relena!" another voice rang out, and soon Quatre appeared. _**

**_ "Great, Quatre, what are you doing here?" Relena asked sarcastically.  _**

**_             "Relena-sama, will you marry me?" Quatre asked, going down on one knee._**

**_ "Quatre, you're my friend, why would I want to marry you?"_**

**_ "Because, Relena-sama, you make my life! Without you, I would be lost and I wouldn't be able to stand up for myself, or fight for what's right!" Quatre replied, grinning._**

**_ "Quatre, you're a damn Gundam pilot, you were trained to kill, you can take care of yourself, besides, Dorothy is looking for you," Relena replied, sharply. Quatre's face fell, and he began wailing._**

**Great, I wanted a Quatre that depends on me, and here he is,_ Relena thought sadly, and watched Heero yell at Quatre's quivering form.     _**

_I would cry for you _

_I would cry for you _

_I will wash away your pain with all my tears; I'm drowning on fear_

_I will pray for you _

_I will pray for you, _

_I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you_

See your face every place that I walk in 

_Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin' _

_You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored_

**_ "Ojousan!" another, male voice rang out. Relena, Heero, and Quatre groaned. _**

**_"What the hell do you want, Duo?" Relena asked, as Heero tempted to get Quatre to find Dorothy so he could propose to Relena again (once he found the ring). _**

**_ Duo's face was spilt into a huge grin. "Come with me to the park, 'Jousan?" Duo pouted, "just for me?"_**

**_"Weakling!" WuFei's voice echoed before he appeared behind Duo. "You do not ask the Queen to go to the _****park_, Maxwell, she has much more important matters at hand."_**

**_"WuFei? Aren't you going to lecture me on being a woman?" Relena asked weakly. _**

**_WuFei looked bewildered. "What in the world for, Relena? You _****are_ Nataku!"_**

**_Relena's jaw fell to the ground, as she looked up at WuFei. Duo was grinning down on her; WuFei was beaming at her; Heero was on one knee, staring at her, awaiting her answer; and Quatre had stopped wailing to watch. _**

**_"So, Relena Peacecraft, are you going to marry me?" Heero asked finally. _**

**_ "What?!?! Why would Relena-sama marry you, she'd marry me!" Quatre jumped in._**

**_Suddenly, all the men began arguing on who Relena should marry. Relena sat there dumbstruck, only after realizing she wanted to be respected by WuFei; admired by Quatre; teased playfully by Duo; and crooned by Heero._**

_I will burn for you _

_Feel pain for you _

_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart_

_I will lie for you _

_Beg and steal for you _

_I will crawl on hands and knees until you see; you're just like me_**__**

****

**_ "Where's Trowa?" Relena suddenly asked. The men shifted uncomfortably, stopping their fight.  _**

**_ "Do you not remember, 'Jousan?" Duo asked sadly, giving her a sympathetic glance. _**

**_"Remember what, Duo?" Relena asked, looking at each Gundam pilot. "What?"_**

**_"Relena-sama, Trowa-chan, well… he," Quatre trailed off and looked at WuFei who muttered "Weakling" under his breath. _**

**_Heero cleared his throat. "Trowa died in a battle. You gave the world a speech about him last year when he died."_**

**_Relena stared at Heero.  _**

Violate all the love that I'm missin' 

_Throw away all the pain that I'm livin' _

_You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored_

_I would die for you _

_I would kill for you _

_I will steal for you _

_I'd do time for you _

_I will wait for you _

_I'd make room for you _

_I'd sink ships for you, _

_Take the cross for you _

_Make me a part of you _

_Because I believe in you _

_I believe in you _

_I would die for you_

_            "NOOOOOOOOOO!! TROWA!!!!!"  _

            Relena cried out, and opened her eyes, scanning her room wildly, before her eyes rested on the nightstand beside her bed. 

"Only four?" She murmured tiredly. "What the hell happened in the dream?" Vowing to remember it, she replayed it in her head, scribbled it down in her dream book that lay under her pillows, and fell back asleep like nothing happened. 

If only it hadn't, then maybe, just maybe, the mess would've been a little cleaner. 

*~*

Heero knew that he couldn't go back to Hilde's; Duo would take care of that. Going to Relena's was out of the question, since she hated him with a passion. _Too bad that I can't turn that passion back around, he thought sadly, __if only she or Duo knew why I really joined OZ. They didn't make such a fuss when Trowa did… this… all… the while… DAMN!_

Heero jolted forward in the shuttle's seat and slammed his fist onto his tight. _Why didn't I see it before? Not only was I blind — Oh fuck._

Heero stared out in space and vowed that once he got to L1, he was taking the next flight to Earth, where Relena was… and Trowa. 

He cursed himself again, and then buried his head in his hands, messing his hair even more. 

_Stupid, __stupid, __stupid, __stupid, __stupid, __stupid, he thought over and over again, __okay, so you were acting mean around Relena that night… okay, you deserved her verbal abuse…and yes, okay, you deserved to be kicked out. But she would take you back after she heard what you did, joining OZ because you went in undercover. But whom did she go crawling to? Duo, then Quatre. WuFei hasn't seen her; he's stationed in China. Trowa is the only other one near by… he'd take her in, I know it._

Heero looked up to see L1 colony appear before him, and soon they were ready to land. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, please bucket up your seat belts, and place all trays in the upright position. We hope you enjoyed your flight on Sank Airlines. We await your next flight with us, and please, remain seated until the shuttle comes to a complete stop. Buh-bai!"

_ Relena plus Trowa, damn them both to Hell and back, as Duo would say. Relena needs to hear me out… Heero gulped as he got up and then grabbed his bag. __ She's my life. I can't loose her. _

*~*

Quatre knew he couldn't loose Dorothy, he had this weird dream he was proposing to Relena and she told him to find Dorothy. He shook his head, and opened his little velvet box. Inside, sat the engagement ring Dorothy threw at him only a month and three weeks, twenty-two hours, ten minutes, and thirty-two, no thirty-three seconds ago. 

He _was obsessed. He needed to see her, and he needed to see her now. So he tracked down Lady Une, told her his problem, and she gave him the address Dorothy was living in now. _

"Okay, so she's in New York." Quatre nodded. "It sounds small. I think I can find her easily. I wonder what this 'west side' and 'east side' means?"

So Quatre boarded his plane, and hoped for the best. (We wish you luck, Q-man!)

*~*

Trowa's act last night was the absolute best he had done in his whole time at the circus with Catherine and company. And it wasn't because he and Catherine had been rehearsing the knife-throwing act endlessly, or that the lions were well fed before the act, it was because someone was on Trowa's mind. 

Relena, specifically. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The way she smiled at him when he was taking care of her when she was sick, the way her voice was quiet and shy as she talked to him, everything about her drove Trowa insane. 

"Hey, Trowa!" Catherine called, "Why don't you show us that smile?" 

That line would endlessly tease Trowa since he was one of the most staid pilots and people in the world, but tonight, he cracked a smile, resulting in Catherine to exclaim something quite loudly. 

"HOLY SHIT, Trowa!" She cried out. "I've never seen you smile like that, is a _girl on your mind?"_

"Yeah," he answered slowly. "But it's not the one you're thinking about, Cathy."

He then left the tent to go to the trailer, leaving behind a very confused Catherine. 

*~*

As Trowa lay his head on his tattered pillow, one thought raced through his mind: _Relena. _

He knew now that he was in love; it stood out so badly. 

_Opened my eyes today  
And I knew there's something different  
Saw you in a brand new way  
Like the clouds had somehow lifted  
And if yesterday I heard  
Myself saying these words  
I would swear it was a lie  
  
_

And then he realized, _how could Relena love me? A clown in the circus, a nobody, someone who doesn't even remember his own name._

As his heart was trying to convince him, it reminded Trowa of something Duo said once, "names are just things given to you by other people. There's no sense in worrying about that." 

He had replied, "I am still without a name."

And Quatre's reply, "Trowa sounds good to me, you'll always be our Trowa Barton."

His mind wasn't so convinced yet that Relena Peacecraft could love him, but his heart was doing a pretty damn good job. 

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling  
Was I so blind  
I was loving you all the time  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted  
Helplessly attracted  
  
_

He was in love; and Trowa wasn't going to let his logical mind get in the way, no, he was going to act on his emotions. Something he should have done years ago. Too bad Heero Yuy was too much of a hypocrite to loose Relena…

I'll make a wish this day  
And I'll send it to the heavens  
That we will always stay  
Entwined like this forever  
And though the world may change  
Coz nothing stay the same I know we will survive   
  


But why did he join OZ? This was on Trowa's mind, before it clicked. He was working undercover like he used to… but this time he wasn't so sure. After all, Heero was acting (if he was) pretty well… it's nearly (or is) completely stumping Trowa himself, but…

_I don't know why but suddenly I'm falling  
Was I so blind  
I was loving you all the time  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted  
Naturally we acted_

_Helplessly attracted  
Chemically reacted  
I was loving you all the time_

_Helplessly attracted  
Chemically reacted_

_Naturally we acted_

Well, Trowa thought. Only one way to find out. He'd find Heero and ask him. That wouldn't cause too much of a commotion, after all, he and Heero were quite alike.

*~*

Relena was far too quiet at dinner with Noin and Millardo for Millardo's liking. The only time she actually got this quiet was when she had something on her mind. And most of the time, on her mind, was none other than Heero Yuy. 

"Relena," Millardo cleared his throat. "Pass the butter."

The butter was passed wordlessly. 

Millardo and his wife, Noin, exchanged a worried glance. Noin turned back to Relena, and poked her in the shoulder. "Relena, honey? Are you okay?"

No reaction. Millardo began to growl, "if that damn Yuy kid did anything to you —"

"Millardo, what do you think of Trowa Barton?" Relena blurted out. 

Millardo blinked a bit, before he shook his head and peered at Relena beneath his platinum bangs. "Well, I've never talked to him really, Relena… why?"

"Oh, just wondering," Relena, replied evenly, stabbing at her stringed greens, before popping them into her mouth. 

Noin and Millardo watched for a few more minutes silently, and went back to their eating, when Relena piped up, "Noin, you took Trowa and Heero to Alaska, didn't you? To fight Millardo?"

"Er— yes, I did, Relena," Noin stuttered, looking back at Millardo. _What's with this sudden interest of Trowa Barton?_

"What was he like? Easy-going? Nice? Silent?" Relena asked, placing her fork down to watch Noin intently. 

"Well, Trowa was, Er — actually rude in a short, he was trying to help me, but I was the rude one, more so than him. He was silent usually. Then when Heero fell asleep, he took over from two am to around six, when he got two hours of sleep before the battle."

Millardo narrowed his eyes as he saw Relena shine and listen to Noin explain this all intently. 

"What's going on, Relena?" he asked, suspiciously. 

"Nothing, brother dear," Relena replied innocently. 

"Yeah, right," Millardo replied, his eyes still narrowed. "Spill it, Relena Elizabeth Peacecraft."

Relena winced. _The full name threat, oh dear, she thought, but then forced a smile, and laughed impishly, "Brother, don't worry! I've gotten over Heero, isn't that enough for you?"_

"Over Heero?" Millardo snorted. "For who? Nice, innocent, Quatre Winner? Prankster Duo Maxwell? Justice-man Chang WuFei?"   

"Err— no, actually, silent Trowa Barton," and with that said, Relena excused herself from the table. 

Noin and Millardo continued eating for about two minutes before Millardo let this sink in and he roared, "TROWA BARTON!?!?!"

*~*

Relena giggled as she heard her brother's eruption from her room. She had been expecting that, but now her brother couldn't at least pick on Heero anymore. _Not like I care anyway, she thought. _

Now, she had promised to help Quatre find Dorothy and make them set things straight. Dorothy had called Relena earlier that week, and as soon as Dorothy gave her the number, Relena wrote it down. Once the phone call was over, Relena dialed Quatre's place and gave it to him, including the address she had received, but Dorothy warned her she was moving the next day, and wouldn't give her the new one until she was in properly.

Quatre had thanked Relena endlessly, and then said, "I'm so glad my dream of proposing to you was wrong!"

"What?!" Relena asked, staring, "I had one like that too! Where Heero there too — was he proposing?"

"Yeah," Quatre answered, nodding vigorously. "Weird…"

They then said their good-byes and ended the phone call.  

But Relena couldn't shake off that feeling that something was going to happen, messing up her life more that it already was. 

*~*

AN: That's all I had of "A Twist to Every Story". So. Trowa loves Relena, and Relena loves Trowa. Now I just have to finish the story! By the way, all songs are by Garbage and The Corrs – there will be a list of them at the end of part three, which _is_ the last part. Thanks to every who reviewed so far! You guys rock!


End file.
